


On/Off

by bERUkUN (orphan_account)



Series: Clearenao Genderswapping [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, fem!Aoba, fem!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bERUkUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after so many time together, Clear can't feel perfectly in. Ren and Aoba seems so happy each other, and knows each other so well... It'd be so much easier to just leave them as if nothing happened, or so he though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On/Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Clearenao Genderswapping: F/M/F**

It's been 8 months. Eight months, 12 days and a few hours, to be more exact. But even so, Clear still felt odd. He felt off. He had some idea why, but he didn't understand it. Shouldn't he be used with this relationship already?

Clear felt for Aoba the moment he first saw her. Actually, when he first _heard_ her. He didn't care that he only did so because of her power or because he's a robot, but he was madly in love with her. And he always has been Ren's friend. She was a nice allmate, always by Aoba's side.

Then, all the events in Platinum Jail happened, and couldn't see them for long days. When he did, though, Ren was malfunctioning, and then lost her data. Aoba was very sad with that, obviously, since she was her everyday companion. And she was gone. Clear visited Aoba a lot, showing her support, what was very good for her. It still hurt, of course, but she was better with him around. He didn't say a thing about his feeling, especially since Aoba was too hurt for such things. Anyway, Aoba was so focused he doubted she felt the same for him. It was _clear_ who her heart belonged to.

But, for one reason or another, Ren returned, and was now human. Aoba cried of joy when she saw her former allmate once again. Clear was happy for them, but he couldn't deny it _hurt_. So he stopped visiting the Seragaki's that frequent until it dropped completely.

He couldn't do it for too long though. After a few months of no visits, he decided to do a single and quick one. At least he planned so. Aoba was very happy to see Clear once more and hugged him tight after opening the door, what made him blush under the mask. And then Ren... _oh my god_ Ren. He saw her a few times on the hospital but she had so many bandages that he barely could see her properly, but now that she was out it, he could see her perfectly. He was very glad she was recovering well. And she was gorgeous, with all that body... and a very fluffy and very long hair.

He did stayed longer than planned, but he didn't stay too long either. It was pretty clear what was Ren and Aoba's relationship, though. Only the glares they gave each other was enough to understand it, and it hurt a bit. He should be happy for both of them, though it still hurt. He wanted to be there, but they looked so well without him, why bother?

He couldn't stop visiting them though. One week. One month. Two. And it wasn't short visits, nor distant ones. It was _almost everyday_ , and he enjoyed being with them so much - but it still hurt. The girls at some point noticed it, and felt as off as he did. Not because they didn't want he to be there, but because it was weird to have him as someone from outside. They didn't understand it at first, but but after a while they - actually, Ren - found out why it was like that. None of them knew what was a polyamorous relationship, regardless how they were feeling, so everything was new for them.

After a while, though, the girls talked about it with Clear. He was confused at first since he knew as much as them about that kind of relationship, but accepted anyway. He was _happy_ , it didn't hurt any more. He had Aoba, and also Ren, and he was glad about it. After time passed he got certain that he loved both of them.

But it still felt off.

Aoba and Ren knew each other for a long time, so it was obvious for the robot male to realise why he had such feeling. He didn't know them both that well. He tried keeping with them though, of course, he loved them. But it was still very uncomfortable after a while.

He wanted to simply leave. But he couldn't.

"Oh, did she felt asleep?"

Clear blinked as he heard the deep, but feminine voice by his side, followed by some shy giggles. Oh, yeah... The three of them was watching a few movies as a 'movies session' that day, starting with 'The Little Mermaid' (picked by Ren), and Aoba ended up sleeping on his lap at some point. He was so deep in thought he didn't realise the movie just ended.

"It- It seems so..." he gave Ren a sad, quite forced smile, and looked at the other girl's face. She seemed to be in peace, sleeping calmly. He petted her hair gently.

"Hey, Clear.. Are you all right? You look quite down these days."

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at Ren. "What do you mean by that..?"

The dark haired girl kept silence for some moments and simply stared at her boyfriend, as if she was trying to find something. After sighning, she spoke. "I'm not entire sure. It's been less than an year that I've got this body, a body that can feel and understand things outside coding... so I'm not used with it. But both Aoba and I noticed you've been quite off these days. She decided to make this little movie session to try to cheer you up... but she ended up sleeping on the first one" she finished, with a clear smile on her lips. But, after looking back at the boy, it droped a bit, eyes showing worry. "If something is bothering you, you can tell us. We're lovers, correct? We're here for you."

He blushed and looked away, biting his lower lip. _She's so adorably lovely..._ Both of them, actually. How could he think about leaving them, being away from them..? He wouldn't be able to do so.

"I'm sorry. I feel a bit off since you two know each other so well, while you met me less than a year ago. You live together since you were born, even if once you were Aoba-san's restraint, you still were there for her and knew her little by little, but also got your own personality and... I'm just here. I'm like... a third wheel or something. You're very happy by yourselves, I'm not that needed."

"That's not true..."

Both Ren and Clear jumped a little, since none have said so. Aoba, who was on Clear's lap, started getting up with a sleepy face. "Aoba-san did we woke u--"

"Clear..." He stopped talking, looking at his girlfriend. She looked.. sad, for some reason. As if she'd cry at anytime. The face she was making made Clear's chest ache.

"That's not true. You're very needed. It's not true that we're happy by just ourselves. Of course Ren makes me happy, because I love her and she loves me, but being only the two of us wouldn't be the same thing when we're all together. I'd be the same if Ren left... You make me happy, I love you, but also Ren. I need you both."

"Same here. I love you too, Clear. I wouldn't stand losing any of you two. You're the same, right? You wouldn't like to lose any of us. Nor leave us."

He blinked, as if she had read his mind. He was thinking the exact thing a few moments before... But, thinking now, they were right. He wouldn't be able to live away from either Ren or Aoba, much worst if they both at the same time. He loved them both deeply, he _needed_ them as much as they needed him besides them. He started to feel a bit guilty, because he'd not only hurt himself even more if he really did it, but he'd hurt his belived girlfriends as well.

Words didn't leave his lips, so he nodded as his answer.

"I'm sorry if you feel off... but if you don't tell us what makes you feel like that we can't help", Ren continued. "So please, if you feel bad with something, tell us right away."

Clear didn't notice, but he had tears in his face that was now falling on his face. He wasn't sad though, he was quite relieved in fact. But the tears still felt. "I'm sorry, I... I'll do it next time. Sorry..."

"Shhh, it's ok" the blue haired girl said, as she hugged him. Another pair of arms also hugged him from behind, next his hip. "It's ok. We're here for you."

Clear never felt that loved before, but his tears kept falling for some moments. He hugged Aoba back, and gave each a kiss in the cheek.

In the end, they didn't finish the movie session. They ended up cuddling and talking about silly things on the couch until they felt asleep. He was very happy for staying with his two girlfriends since they were the reason he felt so on... so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> And I swear the last quote sounded better in my head. Maybe because my head's multilanguage, but tbh I can't tell which language it would sound better because this was a very bad ending. Damn!  
> I actually got this idea the day I finished FFF one, but I didn't write for whatever reason until now. Ffffffff  
> I don't have much to say except one of Ren's old post inspired me to make this fic [(this one! It's nsfw though, be warned)](http://pumpkinhearted.tumblr.com/post/108975697897/nsfw-headcanons-for-male-clear-x-lady-aoba-x). The day I wrote The Perfect Day I started thinking _too hard_ (lol, hard) about it at school and fffffff. I suck yes thank. BUT since I don't smut~ have some feels instead.  
>  [look, I [have a fanfic tumblr woooh](ringinging-words.tumblr.com). I'm open for prompts but keep in mind it'll take a while to me to write it~]  
> Pretty sure I didn't beta it properly, so please point out my mistakes! Thanks.  
> Until next time!  
>  ~~Why do I still try to write holy fuck?~~


End file.
